Aku Tidak Keliru
by madeh18
Summary: Namun takdir berkata lain, Sakura. AU. [untuk noviquinn, selaku pemenang dari event SSFI AUTUMN CELEBRATION 2017 Kategori Cover Terbaik]


**Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk **noviquinn** selaku pemenang dari event SSFI AUTUMN CELEBRATION 2017 Kategori Cover Terbaik.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke menemukan sepucuk surat di tumpukan buku saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Amplopnya berwarna putih dan diberi corak ala bunga sakura di pojok kanan atas.

Dahulu, ia pernah mempunyai sahabat pena, seorang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura. Anak itu tampaknya sangat mudah bersemangat, juga cerewet. Terpatri melalui tulisannya yang menggebu-gebu menceritakan seluruh harinya mulai dari bangun sampai terlelap. Tentu tidak setiap hari. Hanya saja kelewat heboh mungkin, seandainya anak itu benar-benar ada di hadapan Sasuke.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke menyukai setiap surat yang anak itu kirimkan. Ada warna-warna ceria yang jarang ia lihat memasuki relung hatinya. Mungkin, memang saat itu adalah saat di mana Sasuke belum begitu memiliki banyak teman –sekarang tidak begitu berbeda.

Sayangnya sewaktu kelas lima, Sasuke tidak menerima lagi surat balasan. Awalnya ia kesal, tetapi lama kelamaan terbiasa. Setahun, dua tahun, sampai lima belas tahun berlalu ia sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari anak itu. Banyak konklusi yang bersemayam dalam pikirannya, walaupun tidak ada yang benar pun belum tentu salah.

 _Ah._ Sasuke menjadi penasaran dengan beberapa surat lainnya yang ia simpan. Tepatnya sang ibu yang memaksa agar ia tetap menyimpan, barangkali mereka dapat bertemu suatu saat nanti. Sasuke menanggapi dengan sarkas saat itu, tidak disangka ia membutuhkannya sekarang. Sebenarnya yang membuat ia penasaran adalah rupa anak itu. Sebab mereka pernah bertukar foto.

Ketemu.

Ya, Sasuke masih ingat dengan rambut merah muda anak itu yang aneh –unik, dengan pita merah. Anak itu sangat manis, komentar sang Ibu saat pertama kali ia perlihatkan foto itu. Rasa penasaran Sasuke jadi tumbuh mengembang, bagaimana rupa anak itu saat ini. Kalau ditaksir, umurnya pasti sekitar 25 tahun sama seperti Sasuke.

Tak sengaja selembar kertas kecil nan asing terjatuh ke lantai saat Sasuke hendak berdiri untuk merapikan sisa kenangan masa lalunya. Ia tidak ingat pernah melihat kertas ini. Maka, segera ia buka dan baca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

 _Sasuke-kun. Aku akan pindah ke kota tempatmu tinggal. Aku sangat senang sekali. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu, ya. Ini alamat rumahku yang baru._

Saat itu juga, Sasuke baru sadar telah melewatkan kesempatan selama lima belas tahun lamanya.

.

.

Akhir pekan kali ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari rumah anak itu. Ini taruhan yang agaknya tidak menguntungkan. Ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, seperti misalnya anak itu sudah pindah rumah lagi. Bukan Sasuke sekali memang melakukan hal seperti ini, tetapi sebagai anak-anak dulu ia benar-benar kecewa Sakura tidak membalas surat terakhirnya. Ia bahkan sempat menjadi benci anak perempuan karena menurutnya, mereka adalah kaum pengingkar janji. Tentu saja sekarang ia jadi merasa bersalah. Siapa tahu Sakura juga kecewa padanya, sebab surat terakhir dari Sasuke sebenarnya memang tidak ia terima dahulu. Surat terakhir yang Sasuke tulis ia kirim ke alamat rumah Sakura yang lama.

Beruntung, alamat yang tertera tidak begitu jauh walaupun berbeda wilayah dengan rumahnya. Sasuke menekan bel, menunggu sambil menyandarkan punggung di tembok. Tak lama, pintu dibuka. Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah.

Percakapan sederhana Sasuke dengan wanita itu, yang beruntungnya memang ibu dari Haruno Sakura, tidak begitu lama. Sebab Nyonya Haruno hendak pergi keluar rumah juga. Wanita tersebut menjelaskan padanya bahwa Sakura sekarang sudah bekerja di Rumah Sakit Umum. Setelah mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan, entah kenapa kaki Sasuke berlari. Tidak pernah ia sesemangat ini selama hidupnya.

.

.

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat cerdas. Di usianya yang terbilang muda, ia telah menyelesaikan studinya sampai ke tahap magister. Kemudian langsung diterima bekerja di perusahaan ternama. Namun rupanya, ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Rasanya ia tidak ingin menceritakan apapun mengenai hal ini pada sohibnya kalau tidak mau dijadikan bahan tertawaan.

Ia lupa Sakura bekerja sebagai apa di rumah sakit ini.

Dokter? Perawat? Apoteker? _Office girl_? Penjual makanan di kantin?

 _Hei_. Nyonya Haruno bilang Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan studi profesinya tahun lalu. Tentu saja antara dokter, perawat, atau apoteker 'kan?

Sasuke dengan tenang bertanya pada resepsionis, perihal adakah seorang Haruno Sakura yang bekerja di sini. Sang resepsionis memperlihatkan ekspresi ragu saat mencari data di layar komputer.

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

Sasuke menghela napas dan berucap, "terima kasih," kemudian berlalu.

Kiranya memang bukan takdir hari ini mereka bertemu.

Mungkin memang salahnya tidak awas selama lima belas tahun lamanya.

.

.

Mungkin Sakura masih magang.

Ada pemikiran positif dalam dirinya yang membuat Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di kantin rumah sakit. Sekalian makan siang.

Suasana terlihat sama ramainya dengan saat hari kerja, tidak berbeda. Ada banyak emosi menguar di dalam gedung ini, entah karena keberhasilan dalam menghadapi penyakit yang diderita, maupun kehilangan karena tidak sanggup lagi.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, memerhatikan permukaan kopi hitam di cangkir. Lalu menghela napas panjang.

Sedang apa dia di sini sekarang? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Seolah sepucuk surat lama itu menariknya ke sini.

Saat tengah melamun, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahu. Ia mendongak. Bersitatap dengan mata sewarna hijau zamrud yang indah.

"Ka... mu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu padanya. Ada kilatan rasa tak percaya berpendar dari gelagatnya.

Tentu saja Sasuke sama tak percayanya. "Sakura?"

"Kamu benar-benar Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura sedikit berteriak, mengingat keramaian yang mungkin berganti hening jika ia memekik.

Sasuke mengangguk ragu. Masih tidak percaya. Padahal jika ia sudah menemukan rumah Sakura, itu sudah cukup. Bisa saja di lain hari ia berkunjung kembali. Namun, ia seolah sudah lama menunggu momentum ini tiba. Menunggu pertemuan mereka.

"Barusan Ibu meneleponku, menceritakannya," ada jeda sebentar, "ke-kenapa kamu tidak membalas suratku dulu?"

Aura sendu terpancar jelas dari nada bicara Sakura dan Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan rasa bersalahnya. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.sss.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Walaupun mereka sebut cinta monyet, tak apa. Karena rasa bahagia menbuncah ruah tiap kali surat dari Sasuke datang. Tak ada cerita yang begitu istimewa padahal, sebab apapun yang anak itu tulis padanya sudah sangat istimewa. Sakura selalu bersemangat ketika membalasnya. Tak jarang merengek agar dapat saat itu juga pergi ke kotak pos terdekat.

Orang tua Sakura juga sudah melihat bagaimana rupa Sasuke kecil. Dahulu anak itu mengirimkan foto berdua dengan kakaknya. Ibunya bilang anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan tampan. Sakura tidak pernah tidak setuju dengan pernyataan ini.

Sayangnya setelah Sakura mengirimkan surat beserta alamat rumah barunya, tak ada surat balasan. Ia berpikiran positif awalnya, barangkali memang belum sempat Sasuke membalas. Namun setelah setahun, dua tahun, sampai lima belas tahun berlalu tidak pernah ada surat yang datang. Kemungkinan baiknya, sekadar harapannya Sasuke bukan membenci, melainkan hanya tidak menemukan kertas kecil berisikan alamat rumah baru keluarganya. Salahnya memang, tidak ia ceritakan di surat utama. Sejujurnya kepindahan tersebut memang cukup mendadak, ia tidak seawas itu sebagai anak-anak sampai memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi secara terperinci

.

.

Pada kesempatan kali ini, ia sudah lupa sebab sudah lama pula ia menyerah. Lagipula anak itu hanya sekadar masa lalunya, walaupun terkadang ia masih sesekali iseng membaca surat-surat lama yang ia terima. Meskipun tidak banyak bercerita, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak menceritakan apapun. Anak itu sering menceritakan kakak laki-lakinya yang sangat disayanginya. Sebagai anak tunggal, Sakura sangat senang mendengar cerita tersebut. Lamun tidak banyak, tetapi ia bisa merasakan kehangatan cinta seorang kakak dari tulisan sederhana Sasuke. Terkadang, ia merasa tidak puas dengan cerita miliknya sendiri sebagai anak tunggal. Maka, jika dibandingkan tulisan Sakura justru sangat panjang dan tak sebanding. Apapun yang menurutnya menarik, ia ceritakan. Cerita mengenai dirinya yang terkadang diejek teman sekelas karena rambut merah mudanya, atau tentang dirinya yang mendapat nilai sempurna pada pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam. Maupun festival kembang api yang ia datangi bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura menghela napas mengingat kenangan tersebut. Terlalu kentara memang alasan Sasuke jikalau memang anak itu membenci dirinya. Ia terlalu cerewet. Padahal apa daya, sampai sekarang pun ia seperti itu. Memang sudah sifatnya.

Namun, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya bilang bahwa Sasuke barusan ke rumah mereka. Mencari dirinya.

Ada degup tak beraturan terdengar dari jantungnya. Tentu saja ia sering merasakan hal ini, hanya saja kini berbeda. Ia sangat gugup sekaligus bersemangat.

.

.

Lapar.

Satu kata yang membuat ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Tak hanya pekerjaan yang melelahkan, perasaan gugup beberapa saat lalu membuatnya merasa lebih lelah.

Suasana kantin tidak berbeda dengan pada hari kerja, masih ramai. Ada pilu menusuk dada melihat banyaknya pasien di rumah sakit ini. Mungkin memang ia adalah seorang dokter yang akan segera resmi bekerja di sini, tetapi ia juga manusia. Ia lebih memilih mereka yang sakit menjadi sehat, sembuh dari penyakit yang diderita. Namun, ada pula haru bahagia melihat mereka yang berhasil melalui saat-saat kritis. Mereka yang bisa membuat keluarga dan orang terkasihnya tersenyum maupun menangis bahagia.

Sakura tersenyum menyapa beberapa rekan kerja dan pasien yang cukup familier.

Ia memang belum diterima sepenuhnya, tetapi setelah menjalankan beberapa praktek ia nantinya akan segera menjadi dokter tetap di rumah sakit ini. Tentu saja ia ingin mengenal mereka semua yang ada di sini, sekalipun hanya tegur sapa kecil yang ia dapatkan.

Rasa laparnya tertiba sedikit menguap. Ada siluet tak asing duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut ruangan tengah menunduk. Ia penasaran seiring kegugupannya bertambah. Apakah ia sedang melakukan hal yang benar?

Lagipula Sakura hanya ingat wajah anak itu melalui foto. Tidakkah ada yang berubah dari anak itu semisal tebakannya tidak salah?

Ia berjalan mendekat, entah kenapa pria itu sangat fokus sekali menunduk. Boleh jadi sedang melamun. Kian lama keraguannya kalah telak kala tangannya menepuk bahu seseorang yang ia tuju.

"Ka... mu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya, masih tidak percaya. Pria ini sangat tampan juga mirip dengan Sasuke kecil yang ia ingat melalui foto.

Tak ia sangka, pria itu sama terkejutnya. "Sakura?"

"Kamu benar-benar Sasuke-kun?!" Sekuat tenaga ia tidak berteriak agar meminimalisir perhatian.

Sasuke mengangguk ragu. Mungkin masih sama tidak percayanya dengan Sakura. Padahal baru saja Ibunya memberitahu, kini ia sudah dipertemukan. Seolah dirinya pun sudah lama menunggu momentum ini tiba. Menunggu pertemuan mereka.

"Barusan Ibu meneleponku, menceritakannya," ada jeda sebentar, "ke-kenapa kamu tidak membalas suratku dulu?"

Sakura tidak mengerti raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat merasa bersalah, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar pertanyaan terlontar.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.sss.

.

Makan malam mereka bukan makan malam istimewa. Hanya pertemuan sederhana sepasang teman yang diibaratkan lama tak jumpa. Tak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan tersebut, walaupun kenyataannya mereka tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung.

Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan sebuah percakapan ala remaja pula, meskipun dalam hati mereka yang terdalam ada gundah gulana yang tak terdefinisi. Ada berbagai rasa yang timbul setiap kali mereka mendengar kalimat, bahkan kata serta sebuah huruf yang menguar dari lawan bicara. Namun, sebagai orang dewasa mereka berkomunikasi layaknya kolega. Lugas, serasa formal. Tidak ada yang terbata maupun tawa canggung.

Hanya saja pembicaraan tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Mereka tidak selamanya bisa berbasa-basi dengan obrolan kaku. Ada hal-hal yang belum terselesaikan di meja ini.

"Aku baru melihat secarik kertas yang kau selipkan bersama surat terakhir. Maafkan aku, Sakura." Katanya sebelum menghela napas lega. Mungkin sedari tadi Sasuke ingin mengatakan hal ini, bukan formalitas yang tadi.

Sakura tersenyum, tidak lebar. Namun ia merasa sangat senang. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-sa-"

"Kau boleh memanggilku seperti biasa."

"-ah, ya. Sasuke-kun." Sakura kini bertanya. "Jadi, setelah itu kau mencari rumahku?"

"Ya. Aku melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk mencari di akhir pekan."

Sakura tersenyum lagi, tipis. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Seandainya kau keliru dengan alamat rumahku, ataupun dengan tempat kerjaku (sebab aku memang masih belum resmi terdaftar di sini). Mungkin saja kita tidak akan bertemu."

 _._

 _Namun takdir berkata lain, Sakura. Aku tidak keliru._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Note:** Selamat untuk **noviquinn**. Mohon maaf sekali saya baru sempat memberikan hadiah ini, juga maafkan saya kalau fanfiksi ini banyak kekurangan.

Harapannya dapat memicu semangat kamu dalam berkarya untuk SasuSakuSara kita tercinta lebih baik daripada saya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. ;)

...

Salam,

madeh


End file.
